


Over-ride

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [173]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux doesn't appreciate Kylo 'nannying' him.





	

Hux is not impressed. Kylo had to go and hide his good boots way up in the top section of the back of the wardrobe, which Hux _knows_ he had to use the Force for, because there’s no way he got them there with his own hands, and it’s made him ridiculously late. 

It’s just a stupid cold. So his nose is red, and his eyes are, too. So what? He can still function. The medbay claim there’s nothing to give him but decongestants, antipyretics, and analgesics. Hux only takes them because Kylo makes that _face_ if he doesn’t, and also he would kind of like to be better soon, please. He’s too busy and important to be sick, and his body has yet to read the extensive memos he’s sent it.

He stands at the door, and wonders why it isn’t opening. For a moment - one terrible, awful, bowel-near-the-knees moment - he wonders if he’s feverish and hallucinating. Is he still in bed? Has he moved at all? Is this all a lucid nightmare, or… what? He barks at the door, and it doesn’t open.

Hux’s knees lock, then, and he half-leans, half-falls onto the console, smashing at the buttons to open the door. Nothing. He jabs at the diagnostics, and sees there’s an over-ride on it.

“Open up you piece of shit, I’m the General!” he screams at it, feeling increasingly light-headed and panicky. “OPEN. UP.”  


It does not open. He tries his over-ride code, to find that - apparently - _that very code sealed his door_ , and was then _changed_ , and he sincerely doubts he did it in a fever-dream, so that means Kylo _hacked his command codes_ which is **treason** and also _rude_.

Hux wants to cry, but he will not lower himself. Nope. He does _physically_ lower himself, but that’s just by scooting his butt down the wall, slumping beside the door, waiting for Kylo to return. So he can launch himself at his legs, of course, and then make a bid for freedom, and then he can go find… some… icecream and… the purple cloud but… you have to press the safety…

***

Kylo’s only been gone for half an hour, but when he comes home, Hux is passed out beside the door. Shaking his head, he scoops his dumb boyfriend up, cuddling him to his chest, and takes him back to bed.

The bridge crew were only too happy to listen to his commands as he made arrangements for a personal day for Hux, and now he can take care of the idiot.

He should never have left the bed, but Kylo will keep him there, now. With blankets and medicine and more trashy holos than any man could believe existed.


End file.
